x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Bond
Jimmy Bond was an associate of The Lone Gunmen: Langly, Frohike and Byers, working with them on many cases and funding their publication, "The Lone Gunman" from 2000 to 2002. (TLG: "Bond, Jimmy Bond"; TXF: "Jump the Shark") Working with The Lone Gunmen The Lone Gunmen first encountered Jimmy while pursuing a lead in the death of a well known hacker. They find him on a football field coaching a practice game of American football with a twist: the entire team is blind. The Lone Gunmen believe that Jimmy's charity organization is a front for arms dealers and they had first thought Jimmy was the mastermind, thinking that "James Bond" was an obvious pseudonym. However, after speaking to him they realize their mistake, Jimmy is a charming, idealistic young man with no clue as to where his patronage really comes from. After they solved the case of the death of the hacker, Jimmy decided he would like to help The Lone Gunmen and paid for the copies of the latest issue of The Lone Gunman that they could not afford to retrieve from the printers. (TLG: "Bond, Jimmy Bond") Jimmy truly believed in the work The Lone Gunmen were doing in searching for and printing the truth. He loved the three conspiracy theorists, though he annoyed them when he was a bit slow to pick up on things. When The Lone Gunmen were searching for a water powered car in a disused military bunker they appeared to become trapped beneath a pile of reinforced concrete when these bunkers were blown up. Jimmy wouldn't listen to reason from Yves and kept trying to sledge hammer his way down through a demolished missile silo to reach The Lone Gunmen. They turned up shortly afterward, having found a way out through ventilation shafts that came out above ground under a portable toilet. Despite the fact they were covered in toilet contents Jimmy was overwhelmed to see them alive and hugged all three of them at once. This incident was a perfect example of his love for his friends. (TLG: "Like Water for Octane") It was easy for most people to dismiss Jimmy as stupid, but he wasn't that one dimensional. While he may have been be slow to pick up on things sometimes, he was more perceptive than The Lone Gunmen about others. He was the one who figured out why the intelligent chimp that they had helped escape from a test lab had really gotten out. He helped Simon the chimp (slave name Peanuts) switch places with a chimp in a zoo, so he could be re-united with his girlfriend. It was Jimmy who realized the real reason why Simon wanted to escape whereas The Lone Gunmen were following the idea that the chimps were being trained as assassins. (TLG: "Planet of the Frohikes") Jimmy often became the heart of the group as he was more inclined to see the good in people, particularly Yves Adele Harlow and senator Jefferson. (TLG: "Three Men and a Smoking Diaper") Contrary to Frohike and Langley, he also showed no disgust or prejudice towards Byers' transsexual college roommate. (TLG: "The Lying Game) All About Yves As Jimmy worked with The Lone Gunmen he also encountered Yves Adele Harlow and became enamored of her. She looked on his affection mainly with scorn but now and again she was obviously touched by the fact that he cared. Jimmy was the one who always gave her the benefit of the doubt anytime The Lone Gunmen questioned what she was doing. He believed that even though she was a thief and usually only out for profit that she was a good person. After Yves disappeared following her capture by Morris Fletcher, Jimmy spent a year tracking her all over the world. He only came back to The Lone Gunmen when he ran out of money and could no longer follow her. They were later re-united when he and The Lone Gunmen finally caught up with Yves who is being pursued by John Doggett and Monica Reyes. (TXF:"Jump the Shark") In the final case of The Lone Gunmen Jimmy was the only one who did not fall for the lies of Morris Fletcher about Yves and because of that The Lone Gunmen lead Yves right to where Fletcher wanted her and she was captured by him. Had they listened to Jimmy they wouldn't have ended up in that situation. (TLG: "All About Yves") Time to Say Goodbye Jimmy and Yves were at the conference centre when The Lone Gunmen died. Despite her best efforts Yves was not able to kill the second scientist carrying a deadly biological weapon encased in shark cartilage in his chest cavity. The Lone Gunmen cornered the man but it was too late for Yves to cut him open and safely remove and dispose of the weapon before it was released from the man's body. If it had been allowed to escape into the atmosphere it had the potential to kill tens of thousands of people. The Lone Gunmen made the heroic choice of tripping the fire alarms which brought down sealed fire doors at either end of the corridor they were in. This effectively prevented the pathogen from being released but they had already been exposed and later died. Jimmy tried to lift the steel doors with his bare hands and did not want to leave them in there but Yves and The Lone Gunmen told him it had to happen. He relented and held his hand to one side of the glass window of the fire door and The Lone Gunmen put theirs to the other and that is how they said goodbye to Jimmy for the last time. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") Jimmy is joined by Yves, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, John Doggett, Monica Reyes, and Kimmy the Geek at their funeral. Appearances *''The Lone Gunmen'' **all episodes except for "Pilot" *''The X-Files'' **The X-Files (season 9): ***"Jump the Shark" External Links Category:TLG characters Category:TXF characters